The Spirit
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: A blue face stares back at me, it's eyes a dark red. Wet, blond hair was matted to it's face, covering the left eye. It opens it's mouth in a shrill scream, I yelp and move back, and the door slams open....Hisoka's POV for most of it. Read and review!


**_MWAHAA horror number two. (number one was _THE BUNNY_.) I hope you liked that one, and I hope this one has the same amount of 'potential' and 'horror' if not more. _**

_**this is written in Hisoka's view. :) Thanks, hope you like it! Review!**_

It was cold. It was the middle of October, almost Halloween night. Tsuzuki was at home, probably sleeping. I wouldn't doubt it. He had a long day, after all.

I shove my hands into my pockets and close my eyes, I try to hurry home, and I hope that I can get there before rain starts coming down.

As I run, I hear a voice behind me. I turn, and look around. Nothing happened. Nothing grabbed me.

I sigh and keep walking, but the voices continue. I quicken my pace, but the faster I went, the faster _**whatever**_ it was went.

I break into a full run, racing to get home in time. As soon as I come to the door, I turn and slam it shut, locking the door.

My breathing is quick and loud, and I turn, running up the stairs to the bedroom.

Tsuzuki is sitting on the bed, playing a game on the PlayStation (_**don't own, of course.**_) 2.

"Tsuzuki?" I say, staring at him.

"Hisoka! You're home!" He gives a smile and paused his game. He turns and gives me a tight hug.

I nod, but I hear the door downstairs beginning to shake. My eyes are wide now, and I grab a baseball bat. I've had _enough._ It was probably Watari pulling a trick on me.

Tsuzuki follows, nervous.

Once we reach the bottom of the steps, the shaking stopped, as if it had never begun. But I continue; my heart is pounding.

Tsuzuki is still. He hadn't moved since the fourth step down. "Be careful.." He says. He attempts to move, but it's like someone is holding him back.

I shiver. '_Nobody is there... Don't worry... He's fine. It's just fear..'_ I think. I get to the door and I look in the peep-hole in the middle of the wood.

A blue face stares back at me, it's eyes a dark red. Wet, blond hair was matted to it's face, covering the left eye. It opens it's mouth in a shrill scream, I yelp and move back, and the door slams open.

I hear Tsuzuki's feet pounding down the stairs toward me.

"Hisoka!" He says.

I am shaking. I open my mouth in a failed attempt to speak. I am still gripping the bat. I gulp, and finally I can talk after a few moments of silence.

"Who...Who was at the door..." I whisper, hearing whispers and giggles from a female child. I look up, and Tsuzuki is gone.

"Tsuzuki!?" I sit up and get up, but the house looks... Different. Messy.

Surely, I would have noticed when I came home if it was like that when I got here...

Wouldn't I?

"_Hisoka...!_" I hear someone say. Once again, it's a child. A girl. I bite my bottom lip.

"Who's there?" I finally say, trying to sound unafraid. It wasn't working, as I could feel eyes watching me... feeding on my fear and getting stronger. I feel hands grabbing me, pulling me back down. I yell for help, but nobody comes. They never do. It's how it always goes, isn't it?

But I still fight. I rip at the invisible fingers, trying to move away. I finally rip free, and I run to the front door. It slams shut just before I can get out, and I back up. I look at the window. He attempt to jump at it, but something grabs me and pulls me away.

I look down, and a little girl with blue eyes stared up at me. She had pretty blond hair, almost like mine. It went down to her back.

"Mister, are you okay?" She asks. I feel wind in my hair and I look around.

I stood in a field. "Where am I? I was just at home, I-" I stop. I see two kids, one is the little girl, and the other was a young boy with the same colored hair and bright green eyes.

"Is that.. Me?" I ask myself, gasping. '_Impossible! I have to be dreaming. This whole thing is...So unreal...' _(_**To make it less confusing, I'll call the younger version of Hisoka 'Kurosaki'.**_)

The girl is gone, but I still stand. I watch the two children climb on a hill. I gasp. I remember! My sister... That girl is my sister! I hardly remember her.. But I remember this. It was hard to forget, as I dream about it every once in a while.. I watch, wondering if I could stop what was happening. After all, it was only a dream. I couldn't die, could I?

I walk closer, and I see Kurosaki climb up to a well.

"No.. Please, don't do that!" I shout, but nothing changes. I start to run forward, but I freeze in fear when I see my younger sister joining 'Me'. "No.. NO!" I scream, and i hold out my arms.

Kurosaki holds my sister's arms, keeping her upright and helping her. He went to help her back off, but the wind made a sudden gust, and he tripped.

My sister falls, and she screams as she fell down in the well. Kurosaki grabs the rim of the well.

"No!" He cries, reaching his arm out. But it was too late. I hear the screams fade away, and a loud 'crack' echoes in my ears.

I hear a second scream, and it was my mother.

"Kurosaki Hisoka!" She cried, running over. She runs through me, and runs even faster to the well.

She helps Kurosaki out, but only to grab his shoulders and yell, "How DARE you hurt my baby girl! You're own _sister_!"

"Mama-"

"Don't you 'Mama' Me! Get out of here, you cursed child! It was your empathy! You meant to kill her, I know it!" Mother cries out, and it hurt us both. I see Kurosaki tear up and run away, and I hold my chest, the words repeating themselves.

'_It was your empathy! You killed her!'_ I blink, and my surroundings melt away.

I was lost in complete darkness. I felt water on my knees, soaking my jeans. I hold out my arms to feel for any walls, and both arms touch wet brick stones. I slowly stand up, and a little girl singing catches my attention.

'_Row,row,row your boat, gently down the stream.. Merrily ,merrily ,merrily, merrily; life is but a dream...' _

I shudder. The eerie voice echos throughout the dark, and I cover my ears. But it remains just as loud. The second verse, however, was what drove me into insanity.

'_Row, Row, Row your boat, I love to hear you scream... Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily; Watch the fire gleam...'_

'_That voice...'_ I thought, grabbing at my hair. I fall back down to my knees. A hand grabs my shoulder, and my eyes snap open.

The little girl with the blue face looked at me, and her head was tilted. I yelp and jump back, shielding my face.

"Please! Go away!"

"_Must you be so mean to me, big brother? I miss you..._" Her voice echoed in my mind, and I was crying. I cover my eyes.

"What!? My sister is _dead!_" It was now that I look deep into her eyes. "No.." I whisper.

An evil smirk appears on her face, revealing shockingly white teeth, seeming out of place in her rotting, dripping body. It was now I realize where I am, and I scream.

The well.

I move back as far as I can, but my back hits the wall.

My sister only gets closer, and she starts singing.

'_Row, Row, Row your boat, this is where it ends... Merrily, merrily, Merrily, Merrily; This is where it ends...'_

(_**MWAHAHA! Now, I'll switch to Tsuzuki's P.O.V. It starts at the Fields where Hisoka had the flashbacks.)**_

I can't believe what I'm seeing... Hisoka is standing directly in front of me, and I've been saying his name for the past 20 seconds, and he only stood there, shaking his head, saying, 'no... No no no!' Over and over. What was happening to him? Why wasn't he listening? He suddenly disappeared in a flash, and I jump. I see the Child Hisoka running out of view, and I shake my head in disbelief.

Was this Hisoka's past? If it was, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me he had a sister?

'_Because it was too painful...'_ A voice answered. It sounded like a little girl, about 7 years old. She had said the words quickly, and suddenly, I dropped into a pit of darkness.

I landed in water and I winced. "Ugh..." I mumble. I hear a boy singing.

'_Row,row,row your boat, gently down the stream.. Merrily ,merrily ,merrily, merrily; life is but a dream...'_

It sounds like Hisoka.. But could it be? I could see a pair of shadows growing into view, and they looked as if they were walking toward me. But was there even enough room in this crammed up space? A girl was singing with the boy.

'_Row, Row, Row your boat, I love to hear you scream... Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily; Watch the fire gleam...'_

My mouth drops. Indeed, it _was_ Hisoka.

His clothes were ripped, and his face was extremely pale. His hair was wet and messy, and his once beautiful green eyes were dulled.

I heard the two giggling, and Hisoka put his arm on his mouth, closing his eyes softly as he laughed with the little girl. He held her hand with his other, as if it were just a normal walk in the park.

"_What's the matter, Tsuzuki? Afraid...?"_ Hisoka asked, and I back up against the wall. My eyes are wide.

"Hisoka...-"

The little girl giggled and the two sat down in the water. Hisoka had a demented smile on his face, and the girl had a twisted smirk. They sat like that for a few moments, whispering words I couldn't quite understand, up until Hisoka said,

"_Agreed..._"

They stood up again, and both of them raised a knife. My eyes widened even further. They chanted together now;

'_Row, Row, Row your boat, this is where it ends... Merrily, merrily, Merrily, Merrily; This is where it ends...'_

_**-------------------**_

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

A man at about thirty to thirty five lowered into the well, holding a lantern. He was very interested in this well, as he was a ghost hunter and he had heard about a little girl falling in about seven years ago. He wondered to himself, '_What was the harm if you just go down and investigate it?'_

So, He did. About halfway down, he heard A little girl giggling. Then, a male voice saying, '_Shh_' And another saying, '_He can hear us_!' And all was silent. He hit the water, and almost immediately, he heard chanting...

'_Row,row,row your boat, gently down the stream..'_

_**Happy Halloween...**_


End file.
